The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek
The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek is the fourth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The holographic prism design consists of orange colored dots that are filled in and not filled in. The cover illustration consists of a Vamporilla (drawn to look like a chimpanzee) in a lab coat on top of a lab table, mixing green slime in beakers, petri dishes, test tubes, and bunsen burners. Blurb He's Out to Take Over... Your Life! Top secret and dangerous. That's what your mom, a famous scientist calls the research she's been doing at the labs of Dr. Eeek. You're dying to know what it's all about. Then one day you get lost in the labs. Before you know it, you've become a human guinea pig in Dr. Eeek's deadly experiments! If you choose one lab, you'll meet a dog wearing sneakers. He's half dog, half kid. And now he's after you! If you choose another lab, you get lost in a maze--a maze that just happens to be the home of an enormous rat! The choice is yours in this GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super spooky endings! Plot You and your friend, Sam, are waiting for your mother in the labs of esteemed scientist Dr. Eeek, which is high in a skyscraper. The secretary leaves and you decide to search for your mother. You encounter Dr. Eeek, who is willing to pay you to help out in some experiments. But these experiments aren't exactly safe... Some of the experiments include being attacked by a blob that grows, getting lost in a maze which is inhabited by a massive rat, meeting a half-human half-dog hybrid, and getting lost in a virtual reality universe. List of endings There are seventeen bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and eight good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery The_Deadly_Experiments_of_Dr._Eeek_-_UK_Cover.jpeg|UK The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - French Cover -Les Terribles expériences du docteur Onk.jpg|French (Les Terribles Experiments Du Docteur Onk - The Terrible Experiments of Doctor Onk) The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Spanish Cover - Los experimentos mortales del Dr. Eeek.jpg|Spanish (Los Experimentos Mortales del Dr. Eeek - The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eek) The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Indonesian Cover - Eksperimen Maut Dr. Eeek.jpg|Indonesian (Eksperimen Maut Dr. Eeek- Death Experiments of Dr. Eeek) The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Norwegian Cover - Doktor Eeeks grøssende eksperimenter.jpeg|Norwegian (Doktor Eeeks Grøssende Eksperimenter - Dr. Eeek's Gruesome Experiments) The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - Hebrew Cover - הניסויים הקטלניים של דר איכס.jpg|Hebrew (הניסויים הקטלניים של דר איכס - Dr. Ick's Deadly Experiments) Artwork The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek - artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *The "Vamporilla" on the cover has little to do with the actual story. *On page 76, there is a Goosebumps trivia question on My Hairiest Adventure. There are 2 ways to reach this page. *The ending where you turn into Dr. Eeek would not be so easily lost if this wasn't a gamebook. The main character would have known things about about his or her own life that Dr. Eeek would not, and be able to tell Sam about them. *This book is tied with All-Day Nightmare as the book that has the most good endings, and this book has the smallest number of pages. *The title of this book is structured similarly to that of another Give Yourself Goosebumps book, The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. *The singing frog mentioned in one of the endings may be a reference to Michigan J. Frog, a singing dancing frog seen in a Looney Tunes short and in a few Warner Brothers shows since. *Despite the blurb strongly implying that the half-dog half-kid (named Joseph in the actual story) is an enemy the reader must escape from, he is a good character in the book, and even necessary to meet in order to achieve one of the good choices. *Early on, this book references [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Case_of_Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Hyde Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde], another story about a mad scientist. *Dominick's pizza is a possible parody of Domino's Pizza. References in other Goosebumps media *Vamporilla is mentioned in an early draft of the Goosebumps film. *Dr. Eek is mentioned in Goosebumps HorrorTown. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Mazes Category:Transformations Category:Giants Category:Clones Category:Dreams Category:Scientists Category:Human villains (topic) The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata